Una Lucha Por Ser Midoriya
by Kachorro
Summary: Un gran Problema dimensional ah obligado a la futura hija de Midoriya a viajar al pasado a para solucionarle garantizando su concepción pero...¿fue la única?. Conozcan esta gran Saga con colaboración con el creador de dichas ideas, KaisserofDarkness.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos amigos míos, cumpliendo mi costumbre… ¡TROMPETAS DE FIESTA!- Sale Pinkie de la nada soltando confeti y colocando gorritos de fiesta a todo el mundo mientras suena una trompeta –HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS y para celebrarlo les traigo algo que estuve trabajando con alguien, Oculto en las sombras, quiero decir que tengo el permiso de KAISSEROFDARKNESS para publicar mi propia versión de su Serie: UNA LUCHA POR SER… y como se que les encanta el FanService, Izuku Midoiya, nuestro querido Naruto Verde es el protagonista. Sin Mas les dejo con el prologo por que Kamen está en el asador y no confió en el ya que, estando en la parrilla las cosas desaparecen de formas misteriosas, ahora pasen, siéntense y disfruten. BLOODEDGE! BAJA EL REFRIGERADOR DEL TECHO!...

Prologo

Era una tranquila tarde de otoño con pocas probabilidades de lluvia, era el perfecto día para ir a dar un paseo y así se tenía pensado pues cierta hermosa joven tendría uno de los momentos más importantes que toda jovencita de su edad esperaba con ansias. Pero el destino era cruel ella se encontraba recargada en el monumento a All Might observando el teléfono donde su ultima marcaba 1 hora con 37 minutos.

\- Eh sido una idiota -Se dijo para sí misma mientras que sus pensamientos inundaban su mente sin importar que el agua y el frio estuviesen ya afectándole.

FLASHBACK/POV

Había sido un completo fracaso, el plan había sido ejecutado, estaba emocionada de poder reunirme con él tras tanta insistencia, arregle mi cabello perfectamente para esa ocasión y con un estilo diferente pues quería que notara mi esfuerzo, mis ropas constaban de un vestido blanco de manga corta, mientras un grueso cinturón cumplía su función de hacer ver mi cintura mucho más delgada, me puse unas mallas negras y unas zapatillas planas de color negro para evitar verme más alta, según recuerdo en una de las platicas con Uwabami-san, los hombres odian verse más pequeños que las mujeres…Todo para estar a su lado.

Sin embargo las cosas al parecer no saldrían como yo esperaba, su respuesta fue completamente negativa a mis sentimientos, ni siquiera se había molestado a presentarse por sí mismo a la cita y solo opto por llamarme de forma casual para decirme que nunca tuvo algún interés conmigo, ahora el está hablando como normalmente lo hacía siempre pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, sentía como era atacada por repetidas puñaladas en el abdomen, mi corazón había dejado de latir en ese momento, ya no lo sabía, ¿Era la lluvia que bajaba por mis ojos y se deslizaba por mis mejillas? o ¿Yo me encontraba llorando?

Escuche como algo trono, ¿Mi corazón? no lo sé, pero después la lluvia se intensificó, los truenos y relámpagos estaban demasiado presentes en ese momento tan doloroso de mi vida. Nuevamente pronuncio aquellas palabras al creer que no había escuchado...

\- ¨Lo repetiré por si acaso y nuevamente lamento informarte que solo te eh visto como una compañera nunca me fije en ti como una mujer¨ -Fueron sus duras palabras-.

\- Ya no puedo soportarlo más… -Exclame lanzando el teléfono al suelo para salir corriendo de ahí sin rumbo aparente siendo mi única compañía los truenos, los rayos y la tormenta-.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK/POV.

Ella se sentía estúpida, se sentía humillada y solo corrió, corrió sin querer escuchar una palabra más de lo que esa persona que ella admiraba y amaba hasta ese momento.

Muchos la miraban como una joven fuerte, inteligente y muy madura para su edad, pero, en ese momento ella sacaba a la persona que en verdad era, nadie sabía que ella en realidad es una chica como cualquiera, una que tiende a romperse y deprimirse cuando le hacen daño.

Prácticamente ella buscaba la perfección para llamar la atención ya que se había criado sola en una mansión donde sus padres estaban mayormente ocupados en sus negocios, después el apareció en su vida sin embargo parecía ser que el interés no era mutuo, sinceramente ¿Quien iba a interesarse en ella de forma romántica?

Bueno si había alguien, pero… parecía más un pequeño parasito molesto, un parasito que solo buscaba estar encima de ella y manosearla a la primera oportunidad, odia a los pervertidos a muerte, era una fortuna que sus compañeras estuvieran ahí para corregir al pervertido de Mineta cuando se lo merecía.

POV

No puedo… no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, se que él no es el chico mas cariñoso del mundo y tenía sus propios problemas existenciales por dios ¿Que fue lo que me atrajo de el? Acaso… ¿Soy una chica superficial? NO, no puedo serlo, no seré como mis padres.

FIN DEL POV

Ahora la joven corría y corría sin darse cuenta que había llegado a un semáforo el cual cruzó justo cuando las luces estaban en verde, lo siguiente que escuchó y la sacó de sus pensamientos, fue un claxon que se acercaba a ella al igual que un par de faros que la iluminaban, se trataba de un enorme camión blanco puro que amenazaba su vida, debido a la lluvia seria mas difícil que se frenara, el golpe llego, pero no se sintió tan fuerte como esperaba, todo estaba negro y le dolía un poco el cuerpo, abrió delicadamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos mechones de cabellos verdes.

El dueño de aquellos cabellos se alzó lentamente un poco adolorido, parecía una dislocación en su brazo el cual arregló haciendo un tirón regresándolo a su lugar. Giro su rostro hacia atrás encontrando el camión abollado por el golpe mientras el conductor estaba demasiado asustado por lo que miraba después centro su atención debajo suyo y miró que le hacían falta uno de sus tenis, por lo que la joven pudo ver deducía que estaba entrenando o recién termino de entrenar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Yaoyorozu-san? –Pregunto aquel chico de cabellos verdes queriendo corroborar que ella estuviera bien mientras que le tendía su mano, si no, tendría que llevarla al hospital para que la atendieran, ella solo asintió, el susto había sido tan grande que la tristeza se había desvanecido al menos por ese momento.

Se escucharon unos huesos crujir mientras él se acomodaba un poco, pero al final sonrió, para ella era curioso que siempre sonreía ante cualquier situación, en ese momento le vio quitarse su suéter y se lo coloco encima para evitar que se siguiera mojando.

\- El clima no es apropiado para ese tipo de ropas, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? no queda muy lejos y podrías refugiarte de la lluvia –Invitó el peliverde que en ese momento llevaba una camiseta negra que comenzaba a humedecerse, junto a sus pantalones de color celeste-.

\- Gracias, pero –Yaoyorozu miro hacia abajo mirándose que aun le faltaba un tenis haciendo que el chico se rascara la nuca con una sonrisa tonta.

Una vez que Midoriya hiciese los reportes correspondientes sobre el rescate de su compañera a las autoridades que habían arribado junto algunos héroes que circulaban por ahí, Deku le guio a su casa donde fueron recibidos por su madre, una adorable y regordeta mujer que solía ponerse tan nerviosa como su hijo, rápidamente les dio el pase y les proporciono algunas toallas secas

-Nadie debería salir a la calle con este clima, perdone mi indiscreción Yaoyorozu-san, pero ¿Que hacia afuera? –Pregunto la madre de Midoriya, la mujer llevaba un suéter rosado, una falda azul y unas sandalias con calcetas, mientras se acercaba a la chica con una bandeja que tenía tazas con humeante chocolate con malvaviscos-.

\- Yo –Dijo recordando lo sucedido hace un par de horas atrás- Tenia un compromiso y, las cosas no, salieron como esperaba –Mencionó la chica donde la mujer le miraba, ella lucia lista para un momento muy especial, además de que tenía un poco de maquillaje corrido en el área de los ojos, la mujer instintivamente lo supo-.

\- Los hombres nacen para amar, es muy difícil encontrar al adecuado linda será un camino largo y difícil, pero veras que cuando encuentres al hombre adecuado con el cual compartir tu vida, las cosas serán simplemente diferentes, no todos los días serán mágicos, tendrán sus dificultades, pero al final de cada día lo que cuenta es que puedas estar con él, ser lo último que miro al cerrar sus ojos y ser lo primero que vea al abrir los ojos –Menciono la mujer pasando delicadamente un pañuelo para quitar aquellas manchas de maquillaje mientras que Izuku se encontraba queriendo pescar algunos malvaviscos pero era complicado, pues terminaban hundiéndose-.

\- ¨Esto, esto es lo que todos sienten al tener a una madre a tu lado¨ -Se preguntó la joven a si misma sintiendo una enorme paz al ver a la mujer junto a ella, Inko era tan maternal- Midoriya-san, puedo, ¿Puedo darle un abrazo? -Preguntó la joven que se sentía a punto de quebrarse una vez más-.

\- Adelante linda, no tengas miedo, incluso puedes llamarme Inko-san, eres amiga de mi Izuku, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad –Contesto la mujer con una sonrisa mientras que miraba como tímidamente la chica se aferraba a ella, para después que Midoriya alzara la vista extrañado por el inusual silencio-.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Izuku mirando a su madre la cual solo le pidió que guardara silencio, fue cuando Momo estornudo de una forma tan… adorable que no pudo evitar sonrojarse mirando a su invitada-.

\- Eso no se escucha bien, Izuku quiero que le muestres a Yaoyorozu-san donde está el baño –Pidió la mujer mirando a su hijo el cual asintió y se puso de pie-.

\- Puede llamarme Momo, como usted dijo, sin tantas formalidades –Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa-.

\- Anda linda, ve y date una ducha para que no vayas a resfriarte, Izuku puede prestarte algo de su ropa, te quedara grande pero no correrás el riesgo de enfriarte, yo pasare al baño para, ya sabes… tomar algo y ponerlo a secar- Dijo la mujer mirando a la chica la cual asintió con pena-.

\- Descuida Yaoyoruzu-san, tengo muchos pantalones deportivos, estoy seguro que podrás estar cómoda con uno –Respondió Izuku para que la chica asintiera y se pusiera de pie. Ahora Dek guiaba a la joven de cabellos negros por la casa, pero esta se detuvo justo donde había una curiosa fotografía, se miraba a Inko muy joven y con una figura esbelta, esta sonreía abrazando a un Izuku de 4 quizás 5 años, el niño llevaba un curioso traje que se asemejaba mucho al del más grande héroe de toda la historia, AllMight, sin embargo lo que más llamo su atención era lo tierno que podía verse el pequeño Izuku usando ese traje-.

\- Este… el baño esta por acá -Dijo el chico mientras que se interponía entre la chica y la fotografía con un ligero sonrojo, no esperaba que esa foto le fuera a traer complicaciones futuras-.

\- Parece que lo admirabas desde muy pequeño –Comentó con una ligera sonrisa la joven morena para romper el silencio-.

\- Jejeje si, el… el fue mi inspiración para querer ser héroe, bueno, puedes dejar tu ropa en este cesto, mi madre vendrá para recogerlo y dejarte la ropa seca -dijo este tras abrir y enseñarle el baño que era algo pequeño pero suficiente para una pequeña familia-.

Izuku –Respondió la joven para verse como esta entraba al baño-.

\- Derecha agua fría, Izquierda agua caliente, la regadera tiene un pequeño defecto tendrás que abrir el agua fria por 30 segundos, si abres primero la caliente será imposible que puedas bañarte –Explico el joven para después ir al mueble del lavabo- Y aquí tienes las toallas –Menciono el chico-.

\- Izuku tendrás que esperar a que Yaoyorozu-san salga de bañarse para después tu tomar tu baño, de momento cámbiate de ropa y abrígate bien –Sugirió la mujer a su hijo haciéndole salir- Estaré aquí afuera para poder poner a secar tu ropa, te traeré tu ropa interior tan pronto termines de bañarte, pero tomate tu tiempo –Dijo la mujer para que la chica acatara ordenes, haciendo exactamente lo que le dijo Izuku-.

Ahora mismo lo que ella necesitaba era relajarse y organizar sus ideas, el agua caliente serbia para tranquilizarla tras sufrir aquel infernal frio con la lluvia, lo primero que llego a su cabeza fue ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Todoroki la había rechazado ¿Seguiría su vida como si nada tras ello?

El agua recorría su joven cuerpo, no cabía duda que Momo era una de las jóvenes más hermosas de toda su generación, su cuerpo estaba muy bien cuidado, aunque su secreto estaba más bien en que aprovechaba mucho los lípidos de su cuerpo para crear objetos a la hora de sus entrenamientos.

-Espero que las chicas no se sientan decepcionadas de mi, incluso yo comienzo a sentirme decepcionada –Comento para sí misma la chica tomando la barra de jabón para comenzar a frotarla en su hermoso cuerpo, la chica ya llevaba 10 minutos duchándose cuando llamaron a la puerta -.

\- Momo-chan–Llamó Inko para verse como la chica se asomaba a la puerta-.

\- Si –Respondió la morena-.

\- Tu ropa aun sigue húmeda, pero tu ropa interior si logro secarse aunque encontré algo que puedes usar, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ponerte la ropa de Izuku, pasare y te dejare la ropa para que puedas vestirte, Izuku y yo te esperaremos en el comedor- Dijo la mujer que parecía demasiado feliz de tener a una hermosa chica en casa-.

\- Si muchas gracias, prometo no demorarme –Dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros, que termino cerrando la llave del agua para después encontrar las ropas que la mujer le había dejado, curiosamente se le hacían conocidas de algún lugar, ella solo opto por vestirse-.

La chica tuvo algo de pereza en peinar su cabello por lo que opto por dejarlo suelto, sus ropas prestadas constaban de un suéter azul cielo que se amoldaba a su figura resaltando un poco su busto, esta prenda era complementada por unos jeans, al parecer la mujer había guardo sus prendas de cuando era más joven.

Mientras Momo se dirigía al comedor para acompañar a sus anfitriones, un trueno resonó por los cielos, incluso la luz parpadeo un poco por lo parecía que el fulgor del trueno había sido de un color violeta intenso o así se había reflejado, tal vez los vecinos tenían alguna película inusual o algo para aquella tonalidad, pero no fue nada de lo cual preocuparse, cuando la morena llego al comedor encontró a Izuku acomodando los platos y vasos para poder comer, cuando el cabeza de lechuga volteo a verle este quedo con un hilillo de voz.

\- Ma… Ma…Ma-mamá –Fue lo único que pudo escapar de los labios de Izuku, al ver un curioso parecido entre Momo y su madre, pues al llevar aquellas ropas le recordaba a cuando era un niño y jugaban a el rescate-.

\- ¿Si Izuku? –Respondió la mujer a modo de pregunta mientras llevaba una olla en manos la cual fue colocada en el centro de la mesa y tras una seña hizo demostración de su kosei, donde algunos palillos y cucharas se dirigían a ella- Oh querida, te vez muy bien con esas ropas, ¿No lo crees Izuku? –Preguntó la mujer a su hijo que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y movió lentamente la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, como si tuviera engranes oxidados en el cuello-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

\- Bueno un trato es un trato, así que te toca mandar a mi campeona a pelear por su futuro –Comento un curioso joven de cabellos negros, este parecía tener unas puntiagudas orejas peludas sobre saliendo por su cabeza, al igual que una peluda extremidad que salía de su espalda baja que parecía asemejarse a una cola canina -.

\- Esto es estúpido, deberías estar trabajando en tus historias que ya estas demás atrasado –Se quejo criatura de melena verde, grandes ojos rojos brillantes y una complexión delgada, con algunas curvas-.

\- Sabes que es una pérdida de tiempo, si no está estudiando está jugando Resident Evil 4, dice que esta flechado por Ada, esperemos no tener una nueva compañera ya que cabemos cada vez menos en la casa –Dijo una linda rubia que tenía su cabello amarrado en coleta, llevaba un sombrero vaquero y ropas de campo, siendo una camisa cuadros amarrada por debajo de sus pechos haciéndoles resaltar y dejando su vientre expuesto, unos shorts azules resaltando sus glúteos y piernas junto a unas botas vaqueras -.

\- ¿Entonces Camarada? ¿Tenemos el trato? –Pregunto el joven mientras su mano se prendía en una especie de orbe con una flama purpura en su interior la cual pareció brillar como esperando dar respuesta-.

-Ustedes han cumplido la parte del trato por el momento y ya se realizo el registro necesario para realizar el mío por lo que… -Menciono el encapuchado cuando fue interrumpido-.

-si respecto a ello –dijo la rubia con suma molestia- ¿Por qué requerías un registro fotográfico de ella de frente, perfil y desde abajo completamente desnuda?-recrimino.

\- Puedo asegurarte que ella ah arribado a la era en el momento en el que los sentimientos de su progenitora fueron más altos por su padre por primera ocasión…-respondió con suma naturalidad el hombre-.

\- No has respondido mi pregunta –recrimino la rubia que estaba por saltarle encima para sacarle la respuesta a golpes-.

\- Perfecto, entonces veamos cómo se desarrolla esto para historias futuras, chicas nos vamos, aun tengo que derrotar a Ramón Salazar –Menciono el joven mirándose como al punto en que este se retiraba una joven de cabellos verdes comenzaba a materializarse tras algunos comandos que aquel extraño sujeto comenzó a realizar-.

\- ¿Cuál es tu misión? –Cuestionó el hombre mirando a la chiquilla-.

\- Mi misión es asegurar que Mami y Papi desarrollen mi línea temporal, ya tengo todo lo necesario –Comento la niña que mostraba al encapuchado una mochilita con las pruebas de la relación de sus padres y su existencia en el futuro-.

Fin del Prologo

Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por la jodida paciencia que me han tenido, sé que soy un perezoso a sus ojos pero la verdad es que ya no soy tan joven jejeje llevo 7 años desde que comencé a escribir para ustedes y les juro que aun pienso durarles más, Nuevamente Gracias… Nos veremos en la próxima actualización…

A-R -E -CK-RA


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, ha pasado algo de tiempo, al parecer actualizo cada que tengo vacaciones, perdonen, ahora con el servicio social las cosas se complican un poco, en fin, parece que ha tenido buena aceptación para solo haber sido un capitulo de relleno jajaja, bueno pasemos a responder algunas dudas.

johan uzumaki: Veras camarada, si eh terminado un par de historias, pero aquellos que son fans con huesos de oro, saben que para mí es imposible no sacar al menos una historias nuevas al año.

Maestros de las Sombras : Tampoco soy partidario de la pareja, pero… lamentablemente es Una Lucha Por Ser Midoriya, lo cual implica que haya una hija producto del DekUraka, al igual que con la loquita psicópata que me incomoda.

Gabe Logan: Tranquilos todos, que el mismo Kaiser es mi Beta, el se asegura de que la historia lleve la chispa de ambos. Pero como es mi costumbre ya saben, primero mi conocen jajajaja, espero que Gardevoir o Aj No vean eso.

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente cap.

* * *

La noche había sido ridículamente pesada para la joven, poco pudo descansar podría decirse, además del hecho de que para ella siempre le era complicado dormir en una habitación ajena, en una cama desconocida y un colchón con dimensiones distintas a las que estaba acostumbrada, lo mismo le paso cuando hicieron los ejercicios de supervivencia a cargo del equipo Wild Wild Pussycats, algo que le disgustaba por sobre varias cosas era que su padre la comparaban con el cuento de la princesa y el frijol motivo por el cual era tratada como una delicada princesa en dicho tema.

Las pijamadas a las que era invitada de cierto modo le incomodaban, no por el hecho de compartir su espacio con sus amigas, más bien era el hecho de dormir fuera de su zona de confort, lo poco que sabía de ellas lo había leído en revistas y uno que otro manga ocasional ¿Y qué es lo que se hacía en una Pijamada? Solo extender pláticas casuales o compartir curiosas experiencias.

Aunque, debes en cuando le causaba algo de envidia la relación que tenían los chicos, eran más… emotivos, incluso recordaba los gritos y escándalo que escuchaba cada vez que hacían reunión de chicos solo para beber sodas, comer frituras y jugar videojuegos a altas horas de la noche, pero ya no podía hacer mucho, descanso lo que su subconsciente le permitió.

Ahora para complicar más la situación, el sitio donde ella había ¨dormido¨ era la habitación de un chico, un chico que había sido obligado por su madre a cederle la habitación, algo en eso le proporcionaba un poco de culpa, sin embargo hubo un solo pro en tantos en contra, ese era el curioso aroma que desprendía la cama, la almohada y las cobijas de Izuku, de alguna manera le resultaban muy relajantes.

Las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo fueron removidas, estas tenían el estampado de All Might en su época dorada y su típica frase en un globo de conversación estilo comic americano, PLUS ULTRA por lo que se preguntó que pensaría su profesor de tan ferviente fanatismo. Una vez fuera de cama, noto un espejo de cuerpo completo que le permitió que se apreciara a si misma su vestimenta, usaba una camisa blanca algo grande que dejaba libre su hombro derecho, además de que le llegaba al muslo y fue algo que aprovecho ya que los pants de Izuku eran algo incómodos por lo que durmió en ropa interior permitiéndose así verse como los rayos del sol iluminaban sus hermosas piernas.

\- Bueno me cambiare para agradecer a Izuku y a la señora Inko por su hospitalidad -Dijo la joven retirándose la camiseta dejando apreciar una hermosa silueta perfectamente cuidada, usaba un sujetador negro y unas bragas del mismo color a juego- y pensar me arme de valor para usar esto el día de ayer...

\- Si mamá, solo iré a recoger algo a mi habitación -Mencionó Izuku abriendo la puerta pues había olvidado la presencia de Momo, solo supo que estaba cansado y se quedo dormido en la sala, el entro a su habitación buscando su teléfono para escuchar música mientras se ejercitaba, pero al abrir la puerta solo encontró a Momo en ropa interior acomodándose sus largas calcetas, ambos estaban en silencio mirándose uno al otro hasta que Izuku se puso rojo, tieso y trago saliva de forma nerviosa por lo que parecía venírsele encima-.

\- Izuku… -Murmuro la jovencita con una ceja temblando-.

\- H… Ha… ¿Hai? –Preguntó este completamente asustado-.

\- NO ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA ¡DEKU-BAKA! -fue escuchado no solo en la casa sino en la de los vecinos mientras que fuera de la habitación cuando el edificio se sacudió, mientras se escuchaban gritos de ira y otros de dolor, unos minutos después se vio como los jovenes desayunaban, Momo se miraba indignada al ser visualizada en paños menores, sin mencionar que comía molesta y con los ojos cerrados mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, por el lado de Izuku tenía una ceja hinchada que le impedía verse el ojo, una de sus mejillas estaba roja e inflamada donde estaba plasmada la mano de Creati -.

\- ¿Se te olvido que Momo-chan había pasado la noche aquí verdad?- Preguntó Inko a su hijo que asentía levemente y soltaba un quejido de dolor mientras comía sus alimentos por medio de una pajilla -Discúlpalo Momo-chan mi hijo no funciona del todo en las mañanas, All Might lo enseño a entrenar desde temprano y es en lo único que piensa, imagínalo como si hubiera sido programado como una computadora, si al menos All Might le hubiera puesto un chip de sacar la basura no me quejaría- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa -oh en ayudar en más cosas del hogar.

\- Lo siento -Se disculpó el muchacho alzando la mirada para Momo solo se sonrojara mas -.

\- Aun cuando sea tu casa tienes que tener la educación de llamar a una puerta primero, podrían ocurrir muchos accidentes, imagina que en vez de a mi hubieras visto a tu madre vistiéndose -Comentó Creati haciendo que Deku se fuera de espaldas mientras su alma escapaba de su cuerpo.

Tras varios minutos se miraba como un Izuku mas recompuesto, el ojo ya no estaba tan morado, quien diría que la siempre tranquila Vice presidenta de la clase se cargara semejante fuerza de Gorila, a Kaa-chan le debería dar vergüenza que la propia Yaoyorozu sea más terrible que él cuando está enojada.

Izuku caminaba al lado de Momo, ambos lucían algo avergonzados sin embargo prefirieron seguir el camino de regreso a los dormitorios pues no podían estar tanto tiempo fuera de ellos, lo que no sabían era que una figura les seguía desde las sombras.

\- Este, yo... lamento lo sucedido -Se disculpo Izuku rascándose la nuca- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar mi torpeza?- Pregunto el peliverde mirando a Momo la cual estaba algo sonrojada-.

\- "Podrías caminar a mi lado sin usar camiseta" -Pensó la joven por unos segundos ya que no era desconocido para ninguna chica de UA que Midoriya parecía mejorar su físico cada día y muchas se preguntaban sobre el verdadero estado de su musculatura -Lo pensare, de momento solo dejemos el asunto en el olvido por favor- Suplicó Momo que llevaba sus prendas del día anterior-.

Ambos continuaron su camino, ella sabía que una vez que llegara a los dormitorios seria abordada por sus amigas, esperaba que no le preguntaran nada, pero eso era como pedirle a Mineta que dejara de intentar espiarlas cada vez que iban a ducharse, suspiro con cansancio pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una voz los llamo desde lejos.

\- ¡Espérenme! -Gritaba aquella voz- ¡Dekuuu! ¡Yaoyorozu!- Ambos se giraron encontrando nada más y nada menos que a su amiga Ochako usando el uniforme de U.A, esto hizo sonreír a Izuku quien alzó la mano como saludo mientras que Momo se puso seria, era obvio lo que le preguntaría en cuanto llegara -.

Sin embargo el destino era de lo más inusual, en ese momento extrañamente un chorro de agua surgio de la nada y termino mojando el piso y la pobre Uraraka se tropezó y para evitar lastimarse activo su Kosei en sí misma, gran error. Un objeto en movimiento sin restricciones gravitatorias no para hasta que algo lo detiene… o mejor dicho alguien pues en un intento de ayudarla Izuku se postró frente a ella para detenerla pero la joven castaña termino cayendo sobre este con la cara de Izuku bajo su falda.

\- ¡Ochako! –Exclamó Momo completamente colorada por el accidente.

\- ¿Qué extraño creí dolería mas la caída y donde esta?-Ochoko vio como la mirada de la chica guiaba a la suya hasta ver bajo suyo donde su cara se puso colorada- ¡Nooo ~! –Recrimino mientras que cerraba las piernas y apresaba al chico notándose una expresión cómica de Izuku con las mejillas aplastadas-.

\- Ochoko… no puedo… respirar…-Dijo el chico sintiendo el fuerte agarre de los muslos de la chica y la sensación del algodón sobre su rostro que hacía que su cara se enterrase sobre las panties de la chica.

\- No lo… no lo hagas, por favor –Pedía temblorosa la joven castaña -tu respiración se siente demasiado cálida… -Dijo ella a punto de lagrimear-por favor para es una zona delicada.

\- Tranquila Ochako te voy a ayudar, solo… solo cálmate –Pidió Momo mientras la tomaba de los hombros pero se detuvo –Deku… espero que tengas los ojos muy bien cerrados- Dijo la joven de cabellos negros alterando a Izuku el cual comenzó a respirar agitado afectando a Ochako-.

\- Hai… hai –Decía el jovencito de cabellos verdes mientras Ochako intentaba calmarse y evitar que las cosas salieran mal por lo que termino poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Momo-.

Una vez que la situación se normalizo, todos intentaron calmarse un poco, caminaron unos minutos en silencio para verse como se acercaban a la escuela la cual comenzaba a ser visible a la distancia.

\- "No puede ser, Deku la vio, el vio mi ropa interior, ya no podre casarme" -Pensaba Uraraka muy apenada-.

\- ¿Ochako estas bien? ¿Cómo fue que te tropezaste? -Pregunto Momo mirando a su amiga-.

\- Sí, estoy bien y siendo sincera no se qué paso, el piso estaba mojado y... solo... me caí -Comento avergonzada usando sus manos para bajar su falda-.

\- ¿Segura que estas bien Ochako podríamos acompañarte a la enfermería si quieres? -Preguntó Izuku mientras reanudaban su caminocusbdo noto extrañado el sonido de su teléfono-perdonen.

\- Eh... si Deku, yo estoy bien solo... solo quería copiar una escena de... un libro que mire jajajajaja -Reía la chica llevando su mano detrás de su nuca queriendo desviar la conversación con sutileza y estilo para después ver a Momo y recordar lo que todas querían saber- ¡Oh! es verdad, Momo-chan, ¿Cómo te fue con tu? mmmmm mmmmm -Fue interrumpida Ochako cuando Momo le tapó la boca con su mano-.

\- No creo que sea un tema que debamos hablar con Midoriya-san aquí, ya sabes son temas delicados de… chicas -Explicó la Yaoyorozu con pena, cuando Uraraka lo noto asintió lentamente con su cabeza- Midoriya-kun nos adelantaremos espero no te moleste -Dijo la de cabellos oscuros mirando al peliverde, donde Ochako noto un extraño cambio, ¿Le dijo Midoriya-kun?-.

\- En absoluto, yo parece debo pasar a ver a Aizawa-sensei, me mando un mensaje hace unos momentos -Comento el muchacho para así separarse de sus compañeras e ir a buscar al hombre de la bolsa de dormir y descubrir que es lo que tenía que decirle-.

Por su parte las chicas regresaron a los dormitorios done era seguro, Momo tendría una de las mañanas más pesadas de toda su corta vida. Una vez que puso un pie en los pasillos del dormitorio una mano invisible la tomó y la jalo directo a una de las muchas habitaciones la cual se cerró dejando ver el nombre de la dueña de dicha habitación al cerrarse la puerta.

\- ¡Cuenta!, ¡cuenta!, ¡cuenta!, ¡cuenta! -Pedían Mina y Toru que en esos momentos llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos shorts rosados siendo lo único visible de ella-.

\- ¿Chicas no podríamos dejarlo para más tarde? -Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa Momo mientras que miraba a Mina con una amplia sonrisa la cual se acercaba peligrosamente a la de cabellos oscuros, algo le decía que de esta no se zafaría tan fácil- Bien, de entrada –Tomó aire y lo soltó con mucha decepción- Me rechazo –Aun dolía y mucho, pero ya se encontraba más tranquila-.

\- Le partiré la cara -Dijo una voz en la habitación mirándose a Kyoka muy molesta dirigirse a la puerta mientras sus largos lóbulos se movían con violencia-.

\- ¡Kyoka detente! –Ordeno Momo llamándole la atención a su amiga de cabellos cortos- solo, suelta esa perilla, no vale la pena pelearnos, Todoroki-kun, es un compañero valioso y vivimos todos juntos, lo que menos quiero es que todos nos sintamos incómodos por que el no me acepto –Explicó Momo haciendo que Kyoka se tranquilizara- Yo, creo que fue lo mejor, quizás Todoroki-kun y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro -Explico la chica mirando a su amiga-.

\- Pero... Yaomomo, tú estabas tan ilusionada -Susurro la de cabellos cortos morados con ropas estilo rockera-.

\- Chicas, enserio estoy bien, digo, de haber comenzado una relación con Todoroki-kun, ¿Ustedes creen que enserio hubiera sido cariñoso? solo piénsenlo, es mas frio que el mismo hielo y parece que está más interesado en alcanzar a Midoriya que Bakugo -Comento esta pues la rivalidad estaba muy fuerte entre esos tres últimamente -.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Volvió a pregunto Uraraka, pues ella había visto lo emocionada y lo mucho que le tomo conseguir el valor para declarársele, como para que al final las cosas resultaran de esta manera-.

\- Si Ochako-chan, tranquila y gracias, gracias a todas por haberme ayudado a pesar del resultado que conseguí, además no todo es causa perdida –Comentó Momo haciendo que todas sintieran curiosidad por esas palabras, lamentablemente ya era tarde para retractarse-.

\- ¿Como que no todo está perdido? –Preguntó Mina con una sonrisa burlona- Uuuhhh ¿Paso algo interesante después del rechazo de Todoroki? –Preguntó Mina avergonzando a Momo, la niña rica se puso tan roja como el cabello de Kirishima-.

\- Yo, bueno, cuando estaba triste, alguien me ayudo a levantarme -Dijo la de cabellos negros agachando la mirada con las mejillas coloradas y algo de vapor saliendo por sus oídos, fue cuando apareció la imagen de Izuku tendiéndole una mano, sin embargo al haber dicho eso sintió el silencio-.

\- ¿Un Príncipe... Azul?-Murmuro Toru, el sueño de toda chica, cuando un muchacho llegaba justo en el momento más deprimente y atroz de su vida-.

\- ¡Cuenta!, ¡cuenta!, ¡cuenta!, ¡Cuenta! -Ordenaban las chicas haciendo que Momo se llevara una mano al rostro, iba a ser una mañana MUUUUUY larga-.

Por su lado Izuku había llegado a la oficina donde le esperaba Aizawa, cuando el chico ingresó se encontró con un niña amarada en una silla y su maestro al lado de ella. La niña tenía cabellos verdes largo y lacios, usaba el uniforme U.A en una versión infantil, parecía tener unos 9 años y lo más resaltante... pecas en el rostro.

\- A…. Aizawa-se… sensei ¿Quién es esa niña? y ¿Debo preocuparme por qué la tenga amarrada? -Pregunto el muchacho con muchos nervios a su maestro el cual se mantenía muy serio y de brazos cruzados-¿Debo llamar a la policía acaso?.

\- Es peligrosa y me parece que tiene una historia muy interesante que contarte -Dijo Aizawa regresando su mirada a la niña la cual se asusto bastante- Habla -Ordeno el hombre-.

\- ¡Papi ayúdame! el abuelito Aizawa es malo conmigo ¡Otra vez! ¡Estoy segura planea cosas de las que mami me ah advertido no debo realizar! Si yo quiero a mi mami ahora mismo – Lloraba cómicamente la niña haciendo que el hombre de largos cabellos y barba descuidada se llevara una mano al rostro, ahora él era el malo-.

\- ¡Pa...Pa... Papi! -Exclamó Izuku aterrado dando unos pasos hacia atras-.

\- Ni siquiera yo me creería una historia tan estúpida, pero... odio admitirlo y tiene sus pruebas, unas demasiado convincentes –Explicó Aizawa mirando a Midoriya, tomando su mochilita para dársela a Izuku-.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Nadie debe ver mi mochila! solo mami y papi, ¡No la habrá! ¡No la habrá! -Pedía la niña pataleando desesperada pues, había demasiado en juego-.

Izuku tenía las manos temblorosas y se acerco lentamente para tomar la mochila, se sentía mal por violar la privacidad de la niña, fue cuando saco lo que había en su interior y la puerta se abrió de golpe imposibilitándole ver el contenido.

\- ¿Escuche a alguien pedir ayuda? -Pregunto un musculoso hombre rubio entrando en traje de oficina color amarillo el cual se quedo con la boca abierta, su amigo y compañero docente de la escuela junto a su pupilo tenían a una adorable niña atada a la silla y su sucesor parecia estar por revisar las pertenencias de la menor- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó el rubio-.

\- ¡Tío Abuelo Might! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Abuelito Aizawa es malo otra vez! -Sentenciaba la niña haciendo que sangre saliera de la boca del rubio haciéndole perder su transformación regresándolo a su forma esbelta y de ojos hundidos-.

\- ¡ABUELITO AIZAWA! -exclamo en shock el rubio-.

\- Las cosas solo saben complicarse –Dijo Aizawa mirándose como se llevaba un gotero a su ojo-.

Minutos después se miraba a la niña pataleando y buscando escapar pero mientras Aizawa mantuviera su Kosei sobre ella, solo sería una niña pequeña sentada en una silla.

\- No lo sé Aizawa-kun, esto no me parece correcto, digo, es una niña, si alguien por fuera de la escuela se enterara nos meteríamos en muchos problemas –Dijo el hombre rubio mirando su compañero-ademas tú tienes aún esa denuncia que te asociaba con los creyentes del oso pardo.

\- Midoriya –Llamo Aizawa haciendo que tanto la niña como el peliverde giraran la cabeza a verle- Ella no quiere que nosotros abramos la mochila pero parece no tener quejas de ti así que, ábrela- Ordeno el pelinegro, mirándose como Izuku tragaba saliva, miraba a All Might y este solo asintió, para verse como Izuku al meter la mano en el interior y sacar el contenido quedaba en shock-.

\- ¿Estas de broma? –Cuestionó Izuku mirando lo que tenía en manos, Libreta numero 13, Izuku Midoriya, era lo que decía la portada mientras que en la parte de abajo en la pasta se miraba la palabra Campos. Lo curioso era se miraba mas amarilla, en ese momento Izuku miro a los adultos –Denme 1 minuto- Pidió el muchacho que para ahorrar tiempo salió por una ventana, tenía que llegar a su habitación y comprobarlo-.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios se miraba a sus compañeros conviviendo entre ellos, ahora se miraba como Mina, Bakugo, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Tokoyomi estaban preparando la comida de ese día.

\- Vaya Bakugo no esperaba que fueras bueno haciendo comida –Dijo Kirishima a su amigo, donde al rubio se le pusieron blancos los ojos, apretó los dientes mostrando las encías y una vena se le resalto-.

\- Cierra la boca o serás parte del estofado del día –Exclamo el rubio que parecía esconder la pena con algo de reacciones explosivas-.

En ese momento miraron a Izuku correr por el pasillo donde Iida le llamo la atención pero el peliverde lo ignoro y solo entro a su habitación mirándose como comenzaba a buscar la libreta.

Lo que él no notó fue que algo salió de la libreta de la pequeña, no tardo mucho cuando encontró su libreta y ambas las puso sobre su escritorio. Le tomo unos segundos pero con su mano izquierda sobre su libreta y la derecha sobre la de la niña comenzó a hojear el contenido mirándose como al dar la vuelta a ambas paginas encontraba la misma imagen trazada a mano, la misma letra, la información, todo era una copia exacta…con excepciones de algunas anotaciones adicionales con toques un poco más que femeninos.

Katsuki Bakugo….

Ochako Uraraka…

Tenya Iida…

Shoto Todoroki…

Mientras más pasaba las paginas notaba que estaban exactamente igual, Himiko Toga, Muscular, Shigaraki Tomura, entonces… en su libreta dejaron de salir personas, pero en el de la niña venían más personas con lo que parecía ser, la edad y apariencia actual a la fecha que se miraba en la esquina superior de la libreta, entre ellos para gran sorpresa de nuestro amigo peliverde estaba el sobrino de Mandalay, la líder de las Wild Wild Pussycats, Kota Izumi. En la pagina que le seguía apareció una persona más, esta era Eri, la niña que Midoriya había salvado también.

Sin embargo en una de las últimas anotaciones noto como una pequeña imagen de una niña se había agregado a una de las nuevas ideas que tenía de un diseño de traje con la leyenda de

Algún día seré como mi padre... el héroe de la esperanza DEKU.

\- No, puede ser –Dijo Izuku cayendo en su asiento de sentón –Es… es mi cuaderno- Comentó el muchacho -pero ella es...

\- Oye Midoriya la cena esta casi lista, por cierto ¿Que te paso? –Preguntó Kyoka la cual ingreso a la habitación del peliverde-.

\- Descuida Jirou-san, estoy bien –Respondió Izuku mirando a su amiga la cual alzo una ceja y después ingreso a la habitación-.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó la chica de los largos lóbulos mirándose como pisaba aquello que salió de la libreta, fue cuando al bajar la mirada encontró lo que parecía ser una foto-.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Izuku mirándose como Kyoka alzaba la fotografía y… su rostro pasaba a algo de completo terror-.

\- I… Izuku, esto… ¿Esto cuando exactamente sucedió? –Preguntó Kyoka con la voz un poco temblorosa-.

\- ¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó Izuku mirándose como Kyoka giraba la fotografía y el rostro de Izuku se convertía en completo terror, ante él había una fotografía de él y de Momo algo mayores festejando lo que parecía ser una boda, pero no cualquier boda, era nada más y nada menos que SU boda, pues ambos caminaban por el altar-.

\- TE LO JURO QUE NO SOY YO, DIGO SI SOY YO PERO NO AHORA –Exclamaba Izuku moviendo las manos algo alterado queriendo explicarse pero solo hacia todo esto mas sospechoso, mientras que los lóbulos de Kyoka se movían como serpientes mirándose más intimidantes-.

\- Quiero respuestas Midoriya, si no me las das tú, tendrá que dármelas Yaomomo y quizás ella se moleste mas por esto –Mencionó Kyoka mirando a Izuku el cual daba un paso hacia atrás-.

\- Por favor solo espera, deja te lo explico, todo comenzó con una niña –Mala respuesta, sin embargo-.

\- Midoriya Shonen, la niña se está poniendo inquieta ¿Que es lo que viniste a buscar? –Preguntó All Might cuando miro a Kyoka amenazando a Izuku con la punta de sus lobuloso- Este… ¿Interrumpo algo? -Preguntó nervioso All Might-.

Al final se miraba como Izuku, Kyoka y All Might estaban de regreso donde la niña se aferro a la chica llamándola tía Jirou.

\- Y esto es lo que parece que descubrí, ella viene del futuro y es mi hija –Comentó el peliverde mirando a Kyoka- puedo asegurar que la libreta es mía y que posee información adicional que posiblemente agregó ella- Dijo el muchacho mirando a la niña que sonreía feliz al ver que su padre estaba más calmado-.

\- Midoriya-shonen, estoy muy feliz de que tendrás una hija muy encantadora, ¿Por cierto quien es la madre? –Preguntó All Might que incistia en usar la apariencia musculosa para complacer a su sobrina nieta, en ese momento Kyoka acomodo a la niña y le hizo una coleta alta sorprendiendo a Aizawa mientras que All Might escupía sangre-.

\- ¡La señorita Yaoyorozu! Yo podía jurar que se trataba de la señorita Uraraka –Decía muy sorprendido el grandulón donde Kyoka la miraba, encontrando esas lindas pecas en las mejillas de la niña-.

\- Bueno, mirándola bien, tiene tus ojos y color de cabello, pero… -Dijo tomando nuevamente el largo cabello de la niña dándole aquella forma de coleta alta y…- No hay duda, tu rostro cambia cuando tienes el pelo agarrado como tu madre –Menciono notando como con el cabello atado se parecía a su amiga- Y bien papi, ¿Cuando le dirás a Mami que tienen una niña?- Preguntó la de cabellos morados de forma burlona -.

\- No estoy seguro, no puedo simplemente decirle, Hola Momo-chan, mira te presento a nuestra hija –Dijo el chico de cabello verde mientras que Aizawa comenzaba a meterse en una bolsa de dormir, ya no era su asunto lo que pasara-.

\- ¿Momo-chan? –Preguntó Kyoka alzando una ceja haciendo que el peliverde se pusiera nervioso- Vaya ahora entiendo cómo fue que tuvieron una niña, Yaomomo se deprime por Todoroki y cayó en tus encantos, no creí que fueras salvavidas- Comento de forma burlona dándole un golpe en el brazo derecho haciendo que Izuku se sobara el área afectada-asi que tú fuiste el príncipe azul del que hablaba hace rato.

\- Que no soy un aprovechado –Decía Izuku defendiéndose, mientras que All Might solo sonreía como si se hubiera quedado petrificado-.

\- Tranquilo, solo te estoy molestando, pero si esto pasa en el futuro no me molesta, solo quiero que Yaomomo sea feliz y espero que tú puedas hacerla muy feliz –Dijo Kyoka mirando a Izuku, el cual trago en seco, ambos tenían una hija en el futuro y por lo que salía en la foto parecía que había amor y de sobra, aunque por alguna razón él se imaginaba al lado de Ochako-chan, al final solo asintió- Bueno, toma a la niña y vamos a comer, ya sabes, la costumbre de comer todos juntos.

\- Ella tiene más de 5 minutos que se fue, así que solo le vi irse pero mi única teoría es –Dijo All Might haciendo correr a ambos hacia los dormitorios-.

\- ¡OYE MOCOSA! ¿QUIÉN CARAJOS ERES? Y ¿¡POR QUE TE PARECES AL IDIOTA DE DEKU!? –Gritaba Bakugo alterando a Izuku-.

\- Jirou-san –Dijo Deku haciéndola asentir, mirándose como la niña frunció el seño al ver a Bakugo-.

\- ¿No me escuchaste mocosa? –Cuestionó Bakugo con una expresión intimidante de todo un gánster, mirándose como la pequeña le pateaba la espinilla haciendo que Bakugo gritara maldiciones-.

\- Te apesta la boca Bakago –Se quejo la pequeña mirándose como el rubio daba saltitos tomándose del área afectada-.

\- BASTARDA HIJA DE TU P#7 M ?!3 CUANDO TE ATRAPE VOY A –Gritaba Bakugo furioso siendo curiosamente censurado con un letrero que decía PG 7, en ese momento la niña sonrió y fue cuando la niña se acerco a Momo la cual parpadeaba curiosa al ver a la emocionada niña-.

\- Hola, pequeña… ¿Puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó la Yaoyorozu ahora siendo el centro de atención mirándose como la pequeña sonreía con emoción y después se abrazaba a ella quedando su cabecita en la cintura de la joven de coleta. Un silencio incomodo apareció, pero, el que esa niña le abrazara… le hacía sentirse, extraña -

\- Mami eres igual de hermosa en el pasado –Soltó la niña, para después alzar la mirada con una sonrisa dejando de piedra a Momo-.

\- Ma… ¿Mami? –Pronunció algo temblorosa por lo que escuchaba-.

\- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, rápido ve a la habitación a ponerte bonita –Dijo la justo cuando Izuku y Kyoka aparecieron muy agitados -.

\- Llegamos… tarde –Comentó Kyoka buscando recuperar el aliento, haciendo que la pequeña pecosa mirara a su papi, esta corrió hacia Izuku y lo abrazo-.

\- Papi ya llegaste, excelente ahora llévate a Mami a la habitación y hazle el amor de forma salvaje y ruidosa como acostumbras, así podrán concebirme muy rápido y mi futuro estará asegurado o eso dijo el extraño amigo que tienen –Comentó la niña escuchándose como algo azotaba en el suelo, cuando todos voltearon era Momo que tenía una expresión de Shock en el rostro y sus ojos completamente blancos y abiertos como platos-.

\- ¿¡MAMI!? ¿¡PAPI!? –Gritaron todos los que estaban en la sala, mientras la pequeña sonreía muy feliz por reunir a sus padres nuevamente-.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier duda o sugerencia serán bienvenidas en la caja de comentarios en los PM.

Soy Kachorro y te deseo buenos Días/Tardes/Noches/Madrugada… sea cual sea la hora en la que me leíste y recuerda, entre mas huesos, mas trucos hace el perro.


End file.
